


Little blue dress

by theolpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theolpha/pseuds/theolpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't fight with his injured ankle, so he stays behind while the pack is out on a mission. When everyone is back, he notices something that upset him about the dress Lydia is wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little blue dress

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for months, and when I saw that Stydiaweek was coming, I thought it was the perfect occasion to actually write it down. Anyway, this is for [Stydiaweek](http://stydiaweek.tumblr.com/), currently happening. 
> 
> MASSIVE thanks to [Jaz](http://thehumanandthebanshee.tumblr.com/) who beta'd it. However, please note that English isn't my native language, and that I changed a lot of things AFTER she sent me the beta'd version. So all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Stiles felt like Professor Xavier, telling his mutants what to do while he himself was forced to stay seated thanks to his injured ankle. He was on the couch with a lot of papers in front of him, on the table. Sketches, researches, maps: everything was lying here helping him to explain his plan.

The whole pack was in his living room which was set as their headquarters for the occasion. Scott was the most crooked over to catch every detail Stiles was giving him, while the others were talking about their own purpose.

Allison, who was seated next to him and Isaac, who was in front of Allison across the table, had to go to Argent’s and swap the daggers Allison brought with a crossbow, which was far more effective to attack from a far distance.

“You two go first. Don’t forget to text Scott or Derek to tell them you are on your way as soon as you leave your house Allison. And remember…” He didn’t really have the chance to finish his sentence as she rolled her eyes and finished it for him. “Stay hidden.” She had heard this piece of advice one hundred time in the last hour only. Stiles nodded once and both Allison and Isaac were gone in the following moment.

Scott and Derek were sitting in front of him, across the table. The plan was that as they were werewolves; they would be on the first line. Scott would try to calm the new creature in town and Derek would silent it with his muscles and his communicative eyebrows. The usual.

If by any bad luck something went wrong, they would have their claws to protect themwelves or attack, along with Allison and Isaac lurking in the shadow to help them.

“From what I’ve gathered, the thing doesn’t attack unless feeling threatened so,” he looked pointedly at Derek, “mind the claws.”

Derek let an annoyed sigh escape his nose and rolled his eyes. Scott straightened then and both of them were gone soon enough, leaving Stiles with Lydia next to him, waiting for last minute advice.

“Take my bat and stay far behind but keep an eye out for the creature.” She tied her hair in a bun and nodded. They stayed in silence for a second or two, then Lydia put a reassuring hand on his knee and smiled at him. “I already know that.” Of course she did.

They were a team in which Stiles was the one to come up with the plans, and Lydia was the one to challenge it to see if it was bulletproof and whether or not anything remained uncovered. Every plan had to be foolproof: the pack had three werewolves but also three humans who couldn't heal supernaturally.

Lydia squeezed his knee lightly and tried to reassure him. “Don’t worry.” Stiles looked at her with a look so full of concern and try to convince her one last time.

"Then stay with me. I don’t like the idea of you being on your own.” It was unfair. She wouldn’t be alone. The whole pack was a united group, always taking care of its members. No one would let Lydia get hurt.

“I know. You prefer to jump in front of me when no danger is around and twist your ankle.” She slid her hand along Stiles’ thigh and smiled at him. He put his palm on hers and fondled it with his thumb.

“But seriously. Be careful.” He leaned toward her and she mirrored him to share a chaste kiss, just a brush of the lips.

"See you in an hour." She wiped her lipstick on Stiles' lips and stood. She took her keys to her car and paced out of the door after picking up Stiles’ bat. They were all set and his plan was crystal clear. Unable to get there, he had double-checked everything so nothing was left to improvisation. He told himself that everything would be just fine as he turned the TV on.

He payed exactly three whole seconds of attention to the movie. He was actually too focused on his friends out there and mad at his ankle which prevented him to stand for too long.

He checked his phone every minute or so to be updated but the others were busy. Maybe he could text Lydia, who was according to plan the least exposed to danger, to ask her how things were going. He typed the text and sent it immediately.

The answer wasn’t long to come and it read “ _Everything’s fine_ ”. Well that was short, but he knew she had better things to do than answer his text.

He tried to focus on the movie once more, and succeeded for fifteen minutes and then failed. His friends have been gone for almost an hour now and were supposed to be on their way back. But no one texted him or gave him a call.

Something was wrong, he could feel it. He should have gone to keep an eye on everything, to stay with Lydia.

\---

He didn’t know when he fell asleep but woke up when his phone rang, announcing a text. It was from Sccott. “ _on our way_ ”

He checked the time and okay, they were an hour and a half late. Something definitely went wrong. He turned the TV off and sat up to play some game on his phone, waiting for his friends.

Ten minutes passed and finally he saw Allison push through the front door, everyone following her. Lydia was the last one to come in but the spot next to Stiles was waiting for her.

Stiles immediately noticed that her bun was unmade and that her hair was cascading on her shoulders. She sat next to him and took Stiles’ hand in her’s, intertwining their fingers as Derek began to recount him how it went.

Basically, all worked according to plan.

“Well, until the thing felt something pointed at her.” Stiles felt Lydia going still next to him and her grip tightened. He turned his head quickly to look at her. She was steadily watching Derek and didn't want to meet Stiles' gaze.

“And?” He prompted watching Derek and motioning him to keep going with his free hand.

“One second she was here and the next, she was gone. We didn’t see where she went.” He trailed off and looked at Lydia who nodded. Stiles suddenly noticed the pained look everyone in front of him had.

Then Lydia spoke. “You told me not to let her out of my sight but when I replied to your text I didn’t see her coming.” And then Stiles guessed what had happened, and felt bad. He was the one who sent her the text and had disturbed her.

It was all his fault. When Scott saw the livid expression on Stiles’ face, he rushed to apologize. “I’m sorry we let her go. I thought everything was good, I let my guard down and the thing disappeared. But Lydia screamed and we found them very quickly.” It didn’t reassure Stiles at all, but he wasn't mad at Scott, nor Derek, nor anyone actually. Just at him and his stupid ankle.

How long was the thing with Lydia? He should have been there. He wouldn’t have text Lydia, she would have stay focused on the thing and she would have been safe. It was a mistake to stay here. He should have gone and stayed in the car with her, watching the scene from afar.

\---

Everyone stayed until eventually, Isaac and Scott had to head over to the McCall’s’ house for dinner with Melissa.

Allison and Derek left at the same time; each of them following their own directions, and Stiles was once again alone with Lydia.

She was exhausted and as time went by, she had laid her head on Stiles’ shoulder, struggling to keep her eyes open. Stiles reached her face to remove a strand of hair and stilled his hand against her jaw.

"I’m sorry you know". Stiles confessed. He really was. Lydia shifted her position to look at him and gave him a comforting but also cheerless smile.

“There’s no need to be. Can we just go upstairs? I’m exhausted.” Stiles stood and reached for her hand to pull her toward him. He looked at her dress and then he frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Lydia asked, looking at her outfit.

“Your dress.” He pointed to the hem of the dress she was wearing.

She followed his gaze and took the fabric between her fingers. “I must have torn it when the thing attacked me”.

Stiles winced; she reached out to him and led the way toward his room as he limped on his way to the stairs. Once in his room, Lydia sat on the bed and patted the empty space next to her.

"It’s just a dress you know, and actually, this fabric is quite fragile. I shouldn't have worn it." He shrugged but kept silent. "Use your words Stiles. I know you’re not the tongue-tied type. Tell me what’s wrong." He surely was not the kind of person to stay still for more than two minutes. However he didn’t want to speak and admit what was really up because he didn’t want to sound like an idiot.

He sat next to her and took the hem in his hands. “I love that dress.” Lydia lifted her eyebrows in question, so Stiles continued.

“You kissed me wearing this dress.” Stiles saw Lydia’s expression growing confused. He should be more specific; she had kissed him in a lot of different dresses. “The first time we kissed. You were wearing that dress.”

Her concern shifted into fondness as she realized he was right. How could he remember that? It was two years ago, when everything was crazy, and things were getting worse.

“I didn’t know you liked that dress this much. I would have worn something different.” She placed one of her arms on his shoulder and pulled him closer, combing his hair with her fingers.

”It’s okay. It’s kinda ruined now.” He twisted the fabric with his fingers for a few seconds before letting it go. He felt stupid to be attached to such little things. It was just a dress and yet, it felt like something bigger.

Stiles was an open book to Lydia and even if he tried to appear nonchalant, she knew he was still a bit upset.

“It's not, I’ll ask my mom to mend it. She’s a fairy and she can fix anything with a needle.” Stiles winced at the word needle, but he gave her a hopeful smile nevertheless.

He had seen the miracle Mrs Martin was able to do more than once and there was no doubt that this dress would have a second life. The Martin women were full of surprises.

“Let’s get some sleep. You need it.”

Lydia stood and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Stiles followed her, bumping into each other and making silly faces in the mirror. She brushed her hair and went back to Stiles’ room to put on one of his well-worn t-shirts as her pajamas.

Stiles finished his business in the bathroom and joined his girlfriend in the bedroom.

He removed his clothes, except for his briefs and his t-shirt, and pulled up the covers. He huddled near Lydia, hugging her closely against his body, smelling the beautiful scent of her hair conditioner.

He pressed a kiss on her forehead before he laid on his back with Lydia using his chest as her pillow. She slipped her hand under his t-shirt and played with the hairs on his navel while he was twirling her hair in his fingers.

"Just so you know", he started. She looked up at him. “I won’t leave you alone after what had happened tonight. With or without an injured limb”

She lifted her head and kissed the skin she could reach on his neck. “I know.” She returned to her former position and Stiles turned the lights off.

He continued to play with her strawberry blonde hair in his fingers, until eventually they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over [here](http://theolpha.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also, I'm bad at tagging, so if you think I should add other tags, please let me know.


End file.
